A very (Un)Lucky Ladybug
by DJKatt
Summary: Ladybugs are most often associated with good luck, however, this ladybug has been everything BUT lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did then there would be a LOT more villains and a third miraculous who is a girl and is crushing on both Ladybug and Marinette. Hi! Katt here! I have fallen in love with Miraculous Ladybug so recently I decided that I would write my first fanfic on it! I really hope you guys like it and I am open to criticism and suggestions! ~**

Marinette was sitting front of her computer in her room one night completely bored. She walked to her bed and laid down before she rolled on her side and looked outside her window wondering what she should do. She didn't want to do her homework and it's not due anytime soon, she didn't know what to draw and she didn't really feel in the mood to either.

"Ugh" She groaned and shoved her face in a pillow. Tikki giggled and floated over to her hovering just above head.

"Are you alright Marinette? You're not sick are you?" Tikki said in a slightly panicked voice. Marinette looked up at her with a smile and assured the little kawami that she was fine.

'I'm alright. Just insanely bored' Marinette sat up and and smiled at her kawami before sighing. "Do you have any ideas what i should do today?" She looked at the little kawami hopefully. Just then her phone started to ring. She jumped up and went over desk to see who was calling. Her eyebrow raised when she saw it was Alya and she began to wonder what Alya was calling for and picked up her phone to answer it.

"OH MY GOSH MARI! There is an akuma attack going on right next to the Eiffel Tower!" Marinette moved the phone away from her ear, wincing slightly at how loud her friend was. Marinette didn't even wait. The second she heard the word 'akuma' she transformed leapt out the window, towards the Eiffel tower.

In a matter of seconds Marinette, now Ladybug, landed right by the scene. She looked around for the akuma but saw nothing. She turned around to look, not noticing the small paper airplane rocketing towards her.

However, she happened move to the side, causing the plane to make a cut in her side. She grimaced and looked down to see blood dripping down her hip. The plane cut through he outfit and made a 2 cm deep cut. Her hands moved to her side and pressed on it. She hissed at the pain and turned around looking for the person who assaulted her. Her eyes widened as she saw hundreds more flying towards her and she ran out of the way thinking they would pass by her, but they didn't. They turned and continued after her somehow gaining speed.

She got her yo-yo and flung it upwards watching as it wrapped around one of the Eiffel towers many beams. She pulled at it and shot upwards, away from the planes. Once she was on it she looked next to her and saw Chat Noir grinning ear to ear. until he saw the blood.

"M-My lady! Are you alright?" His smile dissipated and he was beside her in an instant and lifted her arm to better examine the wound. While he was doing this the planes got closer and were nearly upon them when Ladybug pushed Chat away causing them both to fall.

Chat reacted quickly, wrapping his arm around Ladybug and sticking one end of his staff into a crook on the towers side. They sat there for a second as Chat looked over Ladybug for any other cuts he should know about. Marinette sighed and shoved him slightly.

"Chat we have other things we need to worry about! Like the akuma!"Ladybug said exasperated. She jumped down and landed on the ground, wobbling slightly. Chat Noir Landed next to her watching her closely.

She got her yo-yo out and began spinning it as the planes flew towards them, ignore the pain it from her side. The planes went straight forward only to get shredded by her yo-yo.

"Hehehehehehahahahahaha!" A loud voice sounded from behind them and they both turned to see what seemed to be a young boy dressed in what would be considered casual if it wasn't all pure white. The only things not white was his caramel colored skin, shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes and a single black glove. (I am obviously hungry right now XD)

"You guys will never be able to stop me! The great Paper Boy!" (God that name sucks...) He cackled and and put his hands together. A flash of light appeared and when he opened them a huge piece of paper appeared and began to fold itself creating a large gorilla. The gorilla raised its arm and banged them against its chest before charging towards them. They leapt out of the way and watched as it slid to a halt before turning around and going after Chat.

"Chat! Keep the gorilla busy! I'll get the akuma!" Ladybug yelled as she ran towards Paper Boy. She looked at the glove and figured that the akuma must be in there. She launched herself at him reaching towards the glove but he clapped his hands together making two pieces of paper that folded into wings and attached themselves to his back. She stopped in front of him for a mere second but that was all he needed. He crouched down and grabbed her foot before jumping up and flying high into the air. Ladybug struggled trying to get out of his grasp as he climbed higher and higher. Soon he was far higher than the Eiffel tower when Ladybug yelled.

"Let me go!" He smirked.

"With pleasure." He grabbed her yo-yo before letting go of her foot and watched as she fell. Chat was occupied at the moment and didn't realize Ladybug was falling until she screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed loudly as she fell through the air. She began flapping her arms wildly, trying to do anything to slow her fall. Suddenly Tikki spoke.

'Marinette, I need you to listen to me! I know a way to save you! You just need to repeat this simple thing.' Ladybug calmed slightly and listened to what Tikki had to say.

'Give me flight.'

'Give me flight?' ladybug looked confused for a second till a brilliant flashed appeared behind her. She looked back and saw...

 **Katt - Please don't kill me for stopping right here! I will continue writing this and hopefully get it out before this week ends!** **I would also like to hear your thoughts and ideas so I can make this fanfic even better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back! I am SUPER SORRY! I don't even have a reason for why this took so long! (Except for a few horrible sick days) I will be sure to post MUCH faster in the future! For now though, enjoy! ~**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously, on A Very (Un)Lucky Ladybug~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'Let me go!' She screamed up at him only for him to smirk.

'With pleasure.' He grabbed ahold her yo-yo before letting go of her foot and watched as she fell. Chat was occupied at the moment and didn't realize Ladybug was falling until she screamed.

'Aaaaaaaaaah!' She screamed loudly as she fell through the air. She began flapping her arms wildly, trying to do anything to slow her fall. Suddenly Tikki spoke.

'Marinette, I need you to listen to me! I know a way to save you! You just need to repeat this simple thing.' Ladybug calmed slightly and listened to what Tikki had to say.

'Give me flight.'

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the story!~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Give me flight?" Ladybug looked confused for a second till a brilliant light flashed behind her. She looked back and saw a pair of wings.

They were a blood red with exactly 14 black spots, seven on each wing. _**Katt ~ The reason why that is is because in this fanfic she is 14, turning fifteen. Adrien is gonna be 15, along with Alya. Chloe and Nino are also 14 turning 15.**_ Ladybugs eyes shined as well as Chats till they realized she was still falling. Chat ran towards where he thought she would fall in case he would have to catch her or at least try and break her fall. Ladybug frantically tried to work with the wings, making them shift and move slightly, but not flap. A few agonizing seconds later the wings began to flutter till they made one powerful flap that caused ladybug to stop in midair.

While all of this was going on, the Paper Boy was folding something very intricate. _**Katt ~ Please note that she was only falling for about 45 seconds to a minute, and it took him like 10 seconds to make the gorilla. Also, Chat is gonna be faster and have more physical stuff while LB can fly and has more miraculous stuff.**_ Ladybug landed next to Chat and and smiled when they heard a ferocious roar. They both looked up to see a huge paper dragon looking similar to a chinese dragon hurtling towards them. Chat grabbed Ladybug and ran out of the way barely staying out of the dragon's reach.

The dragon followed them, trying to catch Chats tail in his jaws. The Paper Boy fluttered above them with his paper wings, laughing maniacally as he watched the his paper dragon nip at the two heros when he heard a voice.

"I sure hope you weren't planning on killing them before you get me their miraculouses." Hawkmoth spoke in an icy voice, sending chills down the Paper Boys spine as he shook his head. Paper Boy controlled the dragon to try in get in front of them. This went on for several minutes as the dragon chased them up the eiffel tower. Then Ladybug got an idea. She turned to Chat Noir and motioned for him to go around to the other side of the tower. He looked at her for a second trying to figure out what was going on in her head before nodding and going of to the side. The dragon followed him closely thinking that if Chat is the strongest then he should be taken care of first.

Chat turned to look behind him and sped up when he saw the dragon getting closer.

"My Lady!" He cried as he looked around wondering where she was. He was running out of ground and was nearly at the top of the tower when a roar sounded behind him. He stopped momentarily and turned his head to see his lady on the dragon's head directing him away from Chat. Her yo-yo was in the dragon's mouth and she used it to steer it.

The dragon bucked and flew at incredible speeds even upside down as an attempt to throw her off.

"Get the akuma Chat! I got this under control!" She yelled as the dragon flew away. Chat did a slight nod and began heading down, scanning the villain for the akuma. He eyed his black glove figuring the akuma must be in there. He lunged at the at villain calling out his power.

"Cataclysm!" He reached back and swung his hand out, touching the glove and causing it to disappear. A little butterfly flew up and away. Then a red yo-yo flung out and captured the akuma in its grasp.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted as she a storm of white butterflies erupted and went around paris fixing everything before disappearing leaving only one. Ladybug smiled and waved saying 'Bye-bye little akuma' as it flew back towards its master. Chat and Ladybug fistbumped before he began freaking out. He ran behind Ladybug to examine her wings.

"These are amazing my lady!" He exclaimed as Alya came running up, still live streaming.

"Wow Ladybug! I didn't know you had wings! Can you let me record you flying?" Alya beamed at Ladybug while Chat messed around with her wings. Ladybug didn't respond just watched Chat and her wings in wonder. Just then her miraculous beeped. Everyone looked at her confused for she had yet to her lucky charm. Ladybug didn't waste a minute before using her yo-yo to go back to her house. She landed on her balcony as Tikki let the transformation go.

"That was amazing Marinette!" Tikki shouted with glee as she buzzed around Marinette. Marinette smiled at the little kwami as she walked into her room and sat at her computer, waiting for the call from Alya she would get about Ladybugs new pair of wings.

 **Just gonna leave this here. Please don't kill me but I have homework I need to do. I hope you guys liked this even if it kinda sucks… Anywho, see you all next time ^^**


	3. Authors Note

**So, ummm. yeah. i have had NO ideas for what to write next! All I have is like four very pitiful little paragraphs but I don't know what to do! If you guys have any ideas please tell me! But it needs to be something kinda unlucky. I was thinking something involving Chloe but I don't know what D= In the mean time, here are those pitiful paragraphs I was talking about for you guys to read ^^ tell me what you think**

Marinette didn't have to wait long until her phone began playing music and buzzing. She quickly grabbed it and answered the phone waiting to hear her friend's voice. Almost right after she had the phone at her ear, Alya began bombarding Marintette with questions about if she has seen the Ladyblog and Ladybugs new wings. Marinette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and calmly answered her questions.

"Yes, I have seen the Ladyblog, and yes, I am aware of her new wings." Alya screeched as she heard this and began speaking so fast that it was hard for Mari to keep up.

"Isn't Ladybug just amazing! Like, everyone loves her and now she can fly! That is so cool! I wish I could have an interview with her! I actually wonder why she didn't start using her wings before. Maybe she didn't know about them? Oh this is so cool! She is like Superman now!"

The two girls stayed up all night talking about Ladybug when the topic suddenly shifted to Adrien. Alya told Marinette that earlier today she found out the Adrien was actually a huge Ladybug fan and had everything from ladybug action figures, to his own pair of earrings that he kept safe in a special box and let no one touch them. Marinette felt her face redden and didn't respond when Alya asked if she was okay. She held her face in her hands as the information sunk in. After a second she shook her head to collect herself and went back to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I will try to upload more often and I don't even have an excuse or reason why these take so long! Anywho, let's get on with the story! (I made it a bit longer as an apology)**

Marinette didn't have to wait long until her phone began playing music and buzzing. She quickly grabbed it and answered the phone waiting to hear her friend's voice. Almost right after she had the phone at her ear, Alya began bombarding Marintette with questions about if she has seen the Ladyblog and Ladybugs new wings. Marinette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and calmly answered her questions.

"Yes, I have seen the Ladyblog, and yes, I am aware of her new wings." Alya screeched as she heard this and began speaking so fast that it was hard for Mari to keep up.

"Isn't Ladybug just amazing! Like, everyone loves her and now she can fly! That is so cool! I wish I could have an interview with her! I actually wonder why she didn't start using her wings before. Maybe she didn't know about them? Oh this is so cool! She is like Superman now!"

The two girls stayed up all night talking about Ladybug when the topic suddenly shifted to Adrien. Alya told Marinette that earlier today she found out the Adrien was actually a huge Ladybug fan and had everything from ladybug action figures, to his own pair of earrings that he kept safe in a special box and let _no one_ touch them. Marinette felt her face redden and didn't respond when Alya asked if she was okay. She held her face in her hands as the information sunk in. After a second she shook her head to collect herself and went back to the conversation.

Around midnight they both decided that it was time for them to go to bed. Marinette hung up and set her phone done with an exhausted sigh. She turned around and smiled when she saw Tikki already curled up on her makeshift bed on the pillow next to Marinettes. She walked over to her bed and sat down, careful not to wake her sleeping kwami. She laid her head down and brought the covers up to her chin. Reaching one hand down, she felt her side where she was cut from the akuma. Earlier she had cleaned it out and bandaged it but she knew it would scar and hurt for the rest of the week. Unlike most injuries, this one wasn't healed by the suits magic. Marinette didn't want to worry Tikki so she didn't bring it up, but now she was starting to feel how much it hurt. She turned on her side so that only her shirt and the blanket would touch before finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning was normal, she got up (Before her alarm, or at least that's what she thought), got dressed, went downstairs and saw her parents working (Which confused her caus she thought it was kinda early for that), ate, and went out the door. Everything seemed right with the world. It was then that she got a message. She heard her phone beep and fished it out of her purse. She looked at it curiously when she saw it was from Alya and proceeded to unlock her phone. When she saw the message her eyes popped out of her head and she began to freak out.

"Argh! I'm late!" Marinette shouted before she began running towards the school. As she was crossing a street right next to the school, a driver was on their phone and didn't notice her. She was almost out of danger when she heard the brakes squealing and saw the car. The car hit her, but because the driver braked at the last second all she would've had was a bruise. Except it hit her right where the cut was. With a shrill cry she collapsed to the street and tears began to collect in her eyes before she went unconsious from the pain. The driver, along with many passerbys, ran to help the girl and a few pulled out their phones and called 911.

Adrien was just getting to school, having just been at an early morning photo shoot. When he got there he looked to his side and saw a crowd of people. After he saw Gorilla drive off he went off to investigate. What he saw mortified him. There, in the middle of the crowd was marinette curled up in a small puddle of blood and a car just about a foot away from her. While he was frozen in shock, Tikki flew out of Marinettes bag and into Adriens with Plagg. It didn't take him long to realize what happened and he bolted to the school. He crashed into his classroom looked straight at Alya and after getting his breath he yelled.

"Marinette's been hit by a car!" Everyone in the room gasped save for Chloe. Her eyes widened slightly but did nothing more. Alya screamed and rushed out of the school and towards her friend. When she got there the ambulance was loading Marinette onto a stretcher. She went over to them with tears in her eyes, a few falling down her cheeks.

"What happened? Is she hurt? Will she be alright!" Alya questioned the doctors frantically wondering what was wrong and how she could help her friend. A man in a white lab coat walked over to her.

"She was hit by a car but she is seems to be in stable condition. Do you know who she is?" he spoke with a soft voice and tried to calm Alya while getting his information. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she started to get the hiccups.

"Y-yes. I do know her. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is in my class and is my best friend. Do her parents know about this?" She watched the doctor with wavering eyes. A small name tag caught her eye and she saw his name was Dr. Santé. Dr. Santé shook his head slightly before answering her.

"As of now her parents don't know. If you would be so kind as to contact them and inform them of the situation that would be splendid. In the meantime you are allowed to accompany your friend to the hospital." Alyas face lit up and she quickly goes into the ambulance and sits next to her friend. Once she is comfortable she pulls out her phone and dials Marinettes parents. After a long talk they finally made it to the hospital where Alya hung up. The doctors told her to wait outside of the room. Alya couldn't hear much but she could hear machines whirring and the doctor talking to the nurses.

Marinettes parents walked in the hospital and went over to Alya to sit and wait. After waiting for what seemed like forever the doctor finally came out of the operating room with a big cheery smile.

"Good news! She will make a full recovery! Although, I do have a few questions… while we were looking over her we saw that while the hit did give her a good bruise, the blood came from a different time. She actually has a 2 cm deep cut in her side. It was all stitched, however, it was a poor job and the stitches were filled open from the collision. Do any of you know what happened to her?" The doctor watched them all expectantly, waiting for their answer.

Toms hold on his wife's shoulder tightened and they both looked down at Alya, having no recollection of what might've happened to their daughter. Alya looked up at them with eyes that were just as desperate as theirs. The doctor looked between them and grew slightly concerned.

"None of you know anything about her wound?" He asked to see if what he gathered by the way they looked at each other was true. The three of them all nodded, not knowing what they would even say. "Well this is interesting. Well, on a happier note, Marinette is well enough for visitors. Just, please don't wake her up. It would be best for her health if she woke up on her own." He finished speaking and then walked away, seeing no reason for him to stay.

 **Just gonna leave this here. So, yeah, sorry i've been gone so long, but I'm planning on being more active! Please reveiw! Anything is welcome! Some things more welcome than others...**


	5. RESTARTING

I swear I am going to continue this, but it's going to be rewritten first. I don't really know what I'm doing with it though so first thing I'll be doing is getting some sort of plot going. In the meantime, I am starting a Wings of Fire fanfic! If you love Wings of Fire, sorcerers, or magic, then please check it out!


End file.
